Me, Him and his Sexy butler( SebastianXReader)
by CaraSebastianPhantomhive
Summary: (Sebastian X Reader) Your parents were murdered by a mysterious man, Sebastian takes you in as a Phantomhive Maid but Ciel is a bit apprehensive to take you on because he cant't trust anyone but that's not the real reason. And You and Sebastian Can't hide your feelings towards each other ;) Rated M for sexual content, And a little bit of lemon (Inspired by PurpleReaper) ENJOY! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: In the beginning **

**This is a reader story, so your basically in the story you have to imaagine that your writing this :)**

I didn't know what to do. I had already ran for about 10 minutes and suddenly i was here, at a bridge. He was near, with his bloody knife he had already murdered my parents with. Without a second thought I jumped off the bridge into the water( in the middle of February) and suddenly. Darkness!

I felt myself being lifted out the water.I was dreading to open my eyes in fear it was him. But i got a rather pleasant surprise. A tall man with crow like black hair, he seemed to be wearing a tailcoat like a butler would wear, a pristine white shirt and black trousers. I stared at the handsome being standing in front of you. The only words i manage out are " Wh..who are you".

He smirks and bows, saying " I am Sebastian michaelis, butler of the phantomhive manor," in a seductive voice. Again you cannot say anything, you are too flabbergasted by his stunning good looks. " And might i ask who you are?" He continues.

" I'm( insert your name)," I stammer.

" My, my what a pretty name, come with me, you shall come work with us at the phantomhive manor". You try to stand up, but you fall down again in pain " What's wrong miss?" Sebastian asks in alarm.

" My foot, i think I've broken it from jumping into that river" you say, and remembering the reason you did, you begin to cry.

" Well we can't be having that. I shall carry you' Sebastian says in an almost devilish way. He then proceeds to pick me up bridal style, and I begin to i notice Sebastian starts blushing too. _Interesting._

**this is my first fanfic so please don't judge me too hard XD i will be putting the next chapter up within a week :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Phantomhive household **

I turned away as quickly as I could so Sebastian couldn't see me blushing. He was so perfect, everything about him was perfect, his face, his personality the way he spoke to you calling you 'miss' even the way he dressed was perfect. you started to feel a little sleepy. you went to shut your eyes just to ''rest them'' but i fell asleep in Sebastian's embrace

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

She was so beautiful. ' poor thing she must have been through so much' i think to myself why did she have to be too young for me? she's the most polite, pretty, shy human being I've seen. she's wasn't like other humans, she was different( in a very good way) she was sleeping so soundly. she was so innocent who would want to try and kill her?

what exactly happened to her parents? why did she blush when I picked her up? well whatever the reasons I will find out, whoever killed miss(...) parents will be severely punished a demon look flashes across my eyes

**Readers P.O.V**

I woke up to the sight of the most beautiful mansion i had every seen, I

was lost for words. I didn't know what to make of it all, it was so unreal, almost

like being in a fairy-tale. Sebastian was still holding me bridal style. ' I will introduce you to the whole gang first then i shall show you your room' Sebastian says smiling at me in the most sweetest way' He took me through to what looks like an office. ' Young master, this is miss(...) her parents were killed and she has no where to stay and I think she has broken her foot, shall we let her stay' A chair at the window spins around, and your expecting it to be a older man, but a

little boy who looks 12 or 13 turns around.

**im quite proud of this chapter XD thank you to the people who have reviewed,**

**favouriteted and followed me im really grateful :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I'm One hell of a butler **

**Readers POV**

He was really young, why was he in the big study,shouldn't he be away playing with his toys or something? Where was his parents where was the gang that Sebastian was going to introduce me too? Also the "young master" seemed to have a mysterious eye patch on his right eye.  
There was so many unanswered questions that I needed to find the answer for.

' Her Parents were killed eh? sounds awfully familiar doesn't it Sebastian?

'Hmmm yes my young master, it does' he gave his young master a smile(but not like the one he gave me, this was more of a devilish smile) it made me feel a bit jealous that Sebastian didn't smile like that to me.

' I Dont know if we can let her stay, for all we know she could be a spy or something like that, and anyway( the boy stood up from his chair in the most graceful way to look outside his window) I don't think i can trust anyone these days.

**Sebastian's POV**

( thinks in head) No the young master must let her stay, shes so beautiful, i need her to stay, please young master.

( says out loud) Pardon me sir, but i could teach her how to be a proper maid, not like mey rin not clumsy and and always fallin over but a proper polite, graceful, elegant swan.

**Readers POV**

Sebastian had made me blush like, crazy, he always knew how to make you blush or smile, after a few moments of silence, the little boy speaks up ' How can she work if she has a broken foot? urghhg fine, give me 48 hours to decide if she stays or not, by the way i am Ciel Vincent Phatomhive, the Queens Watchdog, you may leave now'.

wow he was a bit bossy you I to myself, shouldn't it be his parents who decide if i stay or not? but anyway i don't care about that, i needed to prove to Ciel that I could be a good maid. but first I needed to know a few things.

' umm sebastian'

'yes miss _' his voice was so sexy, you felt all flustered everytime he spoke.

' um, where are ciels parents?'

' well miss _ they were killed in a fire'

That was all that was said, he didn't say anything about where or when, so i just left it at that.  
' before i let you meet anyone else, let me take you to your room and i'll fix that foot'

He put me down on the bed, the room was beautiful, it was lovely. The walls were a gorgeous midnight blue color, and the bed was huge_ enough to fit nearly 4 people on_ the pillows and duvet and even the wardrobe matched the color.

' Sit on the bed and raise your foot'

so I did, I would do just about anything Sebastian told you to do!

As he was fixing up my foot, i couldn't kept staring into his lovely brown eyes or red? I just couldn't tell I stared deep into his eyes, it was almost as if he was hypnotizing me into some trance that I did not want to awaken from. I thought what it would be like if me and him were together, if he kissed me I blushed at the thought.  
I wanted to kiss him so badly, I needed to kiss him! I leaned in very slowly to kiss him but just as I was nearly touching his lips, I quickly jerked away.

( thinks in head)  
What are you, an idiot? You cant do that, he's too old for me, he would never like me back'

' There you go, all fixed' I suddenly hear Sebastian sweet intoxicating voice.  
I was so deep in thought that i hadn't realized how quick Sebastian managed to fix my foot.

'hh..how did you mend it that quick?'

' well you see, im simply one hell of a butler'  
I start to breathe more than usual, the way said that was so manly and sexy, I felt myself blushing- AGAIN!- So I quickly turned before sebastian saw me blush

**Sebastian's POV**

Miss _ blushed again, she's blushed several times today, something was definitely bothering her, and i think i know what it is, i smile a devilish smile.

Miss _ Is there something bothering you?'

'NOO* cough, umm no course not'

'Something your not telling me?'

'no' she sounded so unsure so i take this moment to find out.

' Oh but i think there is'

**Readers POV**

He lay me on the bed( this is actually happening i cant believe it) he started playing around with my hair. He was caressing my cheek with his unusually stone cold hands. He started kissing my neck finding your sensitive spot, it was driving me wild and it caused me to moan and call Sebastian name 'u.. s..Sebastian!' I couldn't believe it Sebastian had feeings for me!  
next thing I knew he was going for your lips, he bit My lip, I didn't know what to do, I had never been kissed like this before, but it made me moan again, he bit my lips a second time, and i was about to moan again but then Sebastian stuck his tongue in my mouth. He tasted really sweet. he explored my mouth with his tongue, so I startes to do the same to him and I could hear a little moan from him. This was driving us both off the wall, before Sebastian and I do anything else I grabed Sebastian's hair and I pulled him away from my lips, and then I gently whisper in his ear' lets save the rest for later'

**OMG! i am so sorry guys this chapter took me so long to make cause i couldnt of any ideas but with a lot of help from Purplereaper i managed really really good she gave me most to the ideas, Thank you Purplereaper :) You guys should check her out, she is a very talented writer and her fanfics are awesome :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Getting to know everyone**

**Sebastian's**** POV**

She pulled my hair away, and she whispered -very gently in my ear-  
' lets save the rest for later'  
Her voice was so addicting, I could listen to her talk all day but i had to go prepare my young masters tea. I needed to be quick about it cause my young lord would wonder what kept me so long and if i told him him he would definitely not let _ stay and he would probably break our contract, but i wanted to be with _ so badly, so young master is never going to find out

**Readers POV**

Sebastian got up and tidied his self up a bit. I lay on the bed for a little bit longer, i couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. The way he kissed me was exactly what I wanted and the way he looked at me with those devilish eyes, the eyes that I grew hungry for.  
I needed to stop daydreaming, I had to make a good impression on master ciel. I too got up and tidied myself up, it was about time I met everyone. When I got up i was in shock, my foot WAS broken and Sebastian had fixed it. ' How the hell did he do that, no person should be able to fix a BROKEN foot that fast' Then I remembered Sebastian answer to that question ' im simply one hell of a butler'  
I blushed remembering the way he said it. 'Yeah your one hell of a sexy butler too' I thought to myself. I was so lost in thought that i hadnn't noticed that i bumped into a little boy.

'' Ummm hello'' I say nervously hoping he was nice, he looked friendly''

'' Hello! my names Finny, im the gardener of the estate, if you dont mind me asking who are you?''

he was so cheerful, nothing like ciel ''im _ i might be a new maid working here if lord ciel lets me''

'' oh yayyy, i hope he does let you, it would be great to have another maid and another friend''

you thought that was the sweetest thing and you simile the cheesiest smile ever

'' i hope he lets me too''

'' hehe, sorry but its such a lovely day outside, im going to do some gardening and play with the birds, i just love the outdoors, byeeee''

Finny was so cute and sweet, he was just so innocent, he looked a lttle bit older than ciel. Maybe 15 or 16 you couldn't tell. After the little conversation with finny I smelt burning coming from the kitchen, You went to see. I opened the door and another man( about the same age as Sebastian) was standing there with a little fag in his mouth.

''oh gee im sorry Sebastian''

''haha im not Sebastian, im _, i might be a new mais working here if lord ciel allows it''

''oh what a pretty name, well _ could you possibly ,please help me tidy this up before Sebastian sees, it gets very angry if you dont do something right''

'' yeah of course''

**Ciels POV**

Should i let her stay? we could use another maid around here, but i don't want her to fall for Sebastian like mey rin did. Sebastian is so handsome she is bound to fall in love with him. Sebastian Is MY butler and I am the on who singed a contract to him.  
After all the time we have spent together i can't but help fall madly in love with is so perfect, but i obviously couldn't tell him, what would he think? i most certainly can't tell lizzy cause god knows what she would do to me, she would either get really mad and upset or she would dress me up in pink and try to make me look cute for Sebastian. I did like lizzy but i see her as part of my family and not my ! i can't let her stay, she WILL fall for him and i will get jealous and then i'll end up doing something stupid, no she has to go.

**Readers POV**

I had finished helping the man, bardroy? He was so funny, he tried to cook the food with a flame thrower so it would cook more quick. I really wanted to see Sebastian, I haven't seen him for at least 3 hours. Just before I started to go into my little daydream about i heard shouting from across the hallway, there was a woman( a very pretty woman) she was running with at least 50 plates in her hand, I ran after to try and help her but it was too late, she tripped and broke them all.

''oh please forgive i'm very sorry''

''Hey,Hey calm down, im not Sebastian if that's what your worried about''

''oh right, hello, you must be the new maid that the young master might be letting work here''

'' why yes i am, and you must be mey rin, the clu...'' you stopped before you said another word you did'nt want to call her clumsy in front of her''

'' well go to tidy this up before Sebastian sees, i'll see you later''

everyone seemed so scared of Sebastian, but why, he was a lovely gentleman.

''Miss _!''

I heaed r the young master calling your name he must have come to a decision, I hope he lets me stay, I hope and pray he will let me. Once again I walked into the big study and standing right beside me was Sebastian, I started to smile and then blushed when you saw him remembering earlier.

'' Miss _ i have come to a decision, i don't think we need a new maid, we have mey rin and we have Sebastian. And i still don't know if i can trust you so im very sorry, but you will have to leave.''

**ohhhhhhh cliffhanger :O**

**Sorry i havent uploaded, my internet was down for aggggggggggggggggges, so this is me putting it up now, hope you enjoyed this chapter, i'll probably upload within a week or two :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Later that night ;)**

**Readers POV**

No,No,NO! I think to myself, he has to let me stay i have no where else to go my parents were fucking murdered I couldn't go back anyway cause I was too scared the murderer of My parents would come and get me next.

'' why can't you just let me stay?!''  
I shouted at him I didn't mean too, I couldn't help myself.

'' I told you i can't trust anyone''

'' OH! but you trusted MeyRin, Bardroy and finny but not ME?! What makes me any different im just the same. what do you possibly think im going to do to you?''

Ciel was silent for a moment he had a shocked expression on his face, there was silence for quite a while I kept looking over at Sebastian and Sebastian kept looking over at me smiling at each other.

**Ciel's POV**

i noticed that _ and Sebastian kept looking over at each other and smiling. Sebastian was probably just being polite and smiling. Who knew a young lady such as her would be so loud and angry. I felt so guilty for her now almost sorry for her cause she has nowhere to go but i really didn't want her falling in love with Sebastian but i mean i wouldn't blame her if she did cause Sebastian is just so handsome.

'' Okay fine you can stay BUT i want you to earn your keep as a phantomhive maid''

'' THANK YOU SOOO MUCH''

'' well yes you're welcome, but miss_?''

'' yeah?''

'' Dont make me regret my decision''

'' Dont worry young master i wont''

she was so cheerful why couldn't i be like that? i wanted to be but i couldn't, i found it a bit cute how she started calling me young master.

'' Its getting a little late and im sure you've had an eventful day i think we should all retire for the night, Sebastian get me ready for bed''

Sebastian took me up to bed same as he does every night, he took my normal clothes off and put on my night etire. I loved it when his hands would go all over my body but i didnt moan or do anything and his eyes his eyes were so beautiful i could stare at them all day( sounds familiar XD) i always tried to hold back my feelings for him, i didn't like anyone knowing i actually had feelings!''  
i asked Sebastian to stay with me until i feel asleep i normally did I like company when im trying to sleep it makes me feel less scared , that's another thing i don't like anyone knowing when im scared i fell asleep into a deep sleep wondering what tomorrow would bring''

**Sebastian's POV**

After boochan fell asleep i went to check miss _ cause she did say she would finish what we started later and it was later.

The door was only slightly open i didn't know if i should go in or not so i knock. No answer i knock again still no answer, maybe she was asleep so i walked in and she was getting dressed!

''miss _ im so sorry i didn't mean to intrude like that i knocked twice and there was no answer so i just walked in cause i assumed you were asleep''

i bowed and apologised deeply.

'' its okay i was changing into my nightie''

'' i was just making sure you were okay misstress''

'' oh well im just perfectly fine but you know what would make me even more perfect?''

she sat on the bed with one leg across the other i knew exactly what she was trying to do but i play along.

'' what would that be?'' i knew fine well what it was

'' if we finish what we started earlier''

I lay beside her on the bed i started to kiss her neck at first she was moaning so i do even more, she was trying her best not to moan too loud. Then i eventually moved onto the lips she was playing with my hair running her fingers through it and pulling it. I stick my tongue into hers and start exploring her mouth she starts to do it back( for a girl who had never done that sort of thing was pretty good at it. I then take off my tail coat then my tie and lastly my shirt but not my trousers, she was a bit young for that stage still. But then i see miss _ staring at me with her mouth wide open.

**Readers POV**

He was shirtless! he had abs! he had a six-pack! I feltl myself blushing and It suddenly got really hot in the room all of a sudden.

'' is something troubling you my dear?''

'' ummm...no its just your body is really sexy''

'' sexy? haha well ive never been called that before but thank you''

NO ONE HAD EVER CALLED HIM SEXY?! I thought to yself but I was pretty sure loads of people thought it.  
I still didn't know what to do, I felt a bit awkward so i just start to feel his chest, he was absolutely freezing cold but I didn't care his body was just amazing. As i was doing that he started to kiss my neck again and I called his name '' ..sebastian''  
but then I saw the door open and ciel walks in and me and Sebastian say at the same time ''Shit!''

**ohhh i wonder what will happen next? well i know and you guys don't mwhahahha! you for reading this chapter hope this was to your satisfaction, again I'll post withing a week or two :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: First day as an official Phantomhive maid **

**Readers POV**

your face froze and with Sebastian still on top of you, you thought

'Well my life is over, I'm away to get kicked out the house and I'm making out with his butler and i haven't even been here a day'

''Sebastian i'm so sorry, i shouldn't have led you on like this now we're both probably going to lose your jobs'' tears were threatening to show but you needed to stay strong there was always hope.

'' Don't worry about it miss _ its not your fault I'll go and see the young master and see if he is okay''

Sebastian walked over to see ciel, but ciel had been really quiet he didn't say anything, maybe he was in so much shock that someone was making out with his butler that he couldn't say anything.

''Sebastian is everything okay?''

''no need to worry _ he's just sleepwalking''

you had never felt so relieved, he was sleepwalking!

'' I'll take him back to his room cause he can wake up any minute''

'' OK, but Sebastian before you do that don't you think you should put your shirt back on, you know just if the other three see you''  
You both laughed.

'' Yes i suppose your right'' he then smiled that devilish smile just like he always does.

**Sebastian's POV**

Once i put the young master back to his bed i decided to go back and _, i needed her i wanted her but when i went in she was sound asleep.

As i went over to see her i thought to myself 'bless her soul, i must have tried her out'

A bit of her (h/l) (h/c) hair was covering her right eye, she looked very cute like that, she reminded me of My Young lord. She then started to speak in her sleep.

'' oh, Sebastian, Sebastian''

it made me blush a little that she was saying my name like that, i loved it when she said my name too, I will have to tell her in the morning that she started speaking in her sleep to save her the shame of anyone else telling her. I kissed her on the forehead and wished her sweet dreams '' Sweet Dreams my love''

**Readers POV**

You woke up to the sound of the birds singing there cheery tune you looked out the window and it was a beautiful day the sun was beaming down and then you remembered where you were ' so it wasn't a dream' you thought to yourself.

It was also your first official day as a new Phantomhive maid.

You really wanted to stay in bed you didn't want to get up but the thought of spending all day with Sebastian motivated you to get up. You needed something decent to wear and not your soggy dirt ripped dress but you didn't have anything else but there was a note on the wardrobe.

**' Their are some new clothes just for you in here, Ciel Phantomhive'**  
How thoughtful of him to get me new clothes, you opened the wardrobe and there was a variety of dresses and shoes and jewellery , their was green, blue,white their was every color you couldn't decide what you wanted to put on but you finally decided to put on a blue dress that just covered your knees with ruffled shoulders, a white apron ,Blue knee length socks and just simple blue shoes, you left your hair liked the way it looked on you. You had never wore anything like it before you had always wore dresses right down to your ankles. You were ready for your first day, you had just left your room to see what The Young master would want you to do then you felt cold hands wrap around your waist and you could feel someone breathing down your neck.

''So Miss _ , you were dreaming about me?''

'What the hell! how did he know that'

'' well i might have...  
suddenly you got an urge of bravery and you wanted to tease Sebastian a bit you wanted him to be speechless.

You went very close to his ear and whispered '' but later i won't be the only calling out someone's name'' you pulled back from his ear and you looked at his face he was bright red!

' yes I've done it i made him speechless'

you kissed Sebastian on the lips and walked away leaving Sebastian speechless and motionless.

Ciel's POV

I was still worrying about miss _, she probably already likes him, but why am i worrying so much Sebastian couldn't like her back she was only (your age) and he's god knows what age i really need to stop worrying, it will never happen between them two.  
There was a knock at the door it was probably _.

'' come in''

'' Young master what would you like me to do first today''

'' you can start on whatever you like i do let everyone have a bit of freedom of what they want to do''

'' Oh thank You Young master, good day''

Miss _ is very pretty, but i wanted Sebastian to myself , but i couldn't be with Sebastian, i have to work in this damn study but Sebastian was going to be with her all day, **_Lucky her._**

**Sebastian's POV**

I was still speechless after what _ had said to me i needed to get her back (in a good way) i needed to make her speechless then i see her cleaning the staircase and I get a great idea and my eyes turn into demon mode.

**Dawwww we all have to feel sorry for ciel he just wants bassy to love him :( Anyway XD i don't know when I'll be uploading the next chapter cause my Bessie will be helping me write it but it will be soon! sorry for making this chapter a bit longer than i usually write I just had so many ideas for this chapter XD( Btw thank you everyone for the reviews and views :D)**

''


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter **_**7: Your encounter with Sebastian ;)**

_**Readers POV**_

You heard footsteps coming from behind you.

'Hmm must be Sebastian, now one else walks more gracefully than him'

You didn't turn around though, you wanted to tease him even more, you loved teasing suddenly he grabbed your writ.

''sebastian what are you...''

you were cut off by Sebastian pinning you against the wall. He had you completely trapped in his embrace. You both stared into each others their twas silence for a while until Sebastian eventually spoke up.

'' My lady, you are looking so beautiful to-day, but since i helped you get dressed this morning i think its only fair i undress you tonight?''

Sebastian had done, for once in your entire life you were completely speechless, he kept staring at you with those devilish eyes,he wanted, no he needed an answer, but you thought of something really good to say.

''Well yes that would be fair, but there is something else that's not quite fair yet''

'' what would that be me lady?''

'' if you get to undress me for bed tonight, its only if i get to undress you!'' you said in your most seductive tone.

'' well it takes someone very special to do it the way i like it''

''i'm special''

**Sebastian's POV**

' That's right she is very special indeed'

'' of course you are, but I'll be the judge of it tonight''

i winked at her, I moved my hands but i wasn't done yet. i licked her neck several times, then i moved onto her earlobe and started to nibble she was trying her hardest not to moan too loud. Finally i move o her lip, nibbling at her bottom lip, then i asked for entrance and she let me( as always) but we needed to stop, it took all my self control to stop but we had too, if anyone saw us but the good thing was i got to spend all day with her so i could train her but i had to resist doing anything to her because the other three would be working alongside us too.

'' come on my love, we have so much work to do in so little time''

_**Time Skip to the evening**_

_**Readers POV**_

he called you love, you couldn't believe it, did he really love you? you were pacing back and forth because you were so nervous, what if he doesn't like what he sees, will he still love me? You had always been a bit self conscious about our body. You had a whole routine of how you were going to undress Sebastian, that's how nervous you were, Sebastian was so sweet and caring and you didn't want to mess anything up. You heard Footsteps coming towards your room, you quickly sat on the bed hoping Sebastian would walk in, and he did he was walking in his most graceful walk again.

'' well Miss _ are you ready?'' you gulped

''i'm ready''

He came over to you, you pulled his tie so he was lying on top of you, you undone his tie and threw to the other side of the room, you took of his vest top then his tail coat, his trousers but when you were about to take of his shirt but Sebastian said:

'' isn't it my turn''

'' ha-ha, okay''

He took of your long blue socks very seductively, he undone your laces at the back of your dress and you were left in just your pants and bra, it was getting to the really good part until...

Flash of light! BANG! CRASH!

You screamed in fright and hid under the covers and started to cry.

'' My love, are you quite alright, what's wrong?''

'' I HATE THUNDERSTORMS! I promised to myself I would try to get over my fear of them, but i just can't!''

'' Why are you so terrified of them?''

''My best friend was struck by lighting and it killed them, They were only 11 when it happened, I've been terrified ever since''

'' Your Safe here with me, theirs no need to be scared, i will protect you no matter what, and that's a promise, now come on lets wipe those tears away'' Sebastian pulled you out from under the covers and he licked your cheek where the tears had streamed down. Sebastian Took his Boxers off, then your pants.

'' are you sure your ready, it will hurt at first?'' ''

'' i'm sure Sebastian, i love you''

**And you guys can use your sick imagination of what happens during that scene XD**

_**Time skip to morning**_

It was morning, surprisingly it was really nice out considering the thunderstorm the previous night. Last night had been amazing with Sebastian you were glad you had finally lost your virginity even though you thought you were still a bit too young but it felt good losing it to someone you truly cared and adored: Sebastian.

You got out your bed, but you felt a little sleepy, the dizzy then you fell to the ground.

''Se..sebastian''

**_Darkness_**

**Hope you enjoyed and really sorry i didn't write what happened between you and Sebastian in the sex scene, i'm too embarrassed to write things like that XD Who do you think was the cause of you falling to the ground? leave in the reviews, i'll upload like next week or something. BYE :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The killer of your parents**

**Sebastian's POV**

I went to check miss _ i was sure i heard shout my name but it could have just been my imagination, but i wanted to be sure. The door was wide open but no sign of her.

"Miss _?''

no answer. ''Miss _?''

She's gone! my love is gone! where has she gone? has she ran away, i have i done something wrong, i must tell young master.

**Reader's POV**

You felt dizzy, you felt sick, what was going on? You opened your eyes to where you were. You were lying on the bare floor you were absolutely freezing, you looked around your surroundings, there was a figure standing over in the distance, you couldn't make out what he looked out, but he started to walk a bit closer and closer. He was quite skinny and tall he had blonde hair down to his shoulders, and he was wearing a white suit you also saw that he had a knife in his hand.

You closed your eyes when he was near you so he would think you were still passed out.

**Its Lord druitt by the way guys if you didn't know XD**

'' Ahh my little nightingale, so pretty in sleep just like your mother''

' MY MOTHER?!' You thought to yourself.

'' She was beautiful, just like a little songbird, but i had to kill her because she wouldn't have me she wanted your father so if couldn't have her no one could, so i killed them BOTH''

' This is the same man who killed my parents, and now he's back to kill me, but how did he know where i was im about 30 miles away from where i came from i could have been anywhere in the world'

You were so terrified, he was going to kill you just like your parents. You weren't ready to die yet, but you looked on the bright side, you were thankful to have met Bardroy, Finny, Mey Rin,Ciel and most of all Sebastian. You thought about the previous night and how amazing it was you also remembered all the other encounters with him. Tears were on the verge of flowing and you were about to give up but something in your mind told you otherwise: Your parents wouldn't want to see you being weak, you were always a strong brave girl. You opened your eyes slightly once more to see what he was doing. He was just holding the knife in his hand not doing anything.

'' So now my little nightingale you can join your parents in heaven!''

He lifted his knife up and plunged down straight for your heart. Without even thinking you shouted.

''NO!''

You gripped the knife but you accidentally grabbed it on the blade which was very painful considering you were fighting with all your strength trying to stop him from stabbing you. You had never been in so much pain, but you didn't care how bad it hurt, your hand was gushing with blood.

'' I love my parents and im never going to give up! i will fight with all my strength no matter how bad the ain is! AHHH! I will fight and i will keep fighting, i will make my parents proud! AHHHHHH!

You couldn't bear the pain any longer, you kicked him in the face and he went flying to the other side of the room. Your hand was still in so much pain but that was the least of your worries you needed to find a way out, but the only ways out were a door which was locked and a window which was really lord druitt was coming you way he managed to reach quite quick he was going in for the kill you tried to dodge him but he cut your arm.

He had you pinned against the wall, he was choking you.

'' Just give up''

'' n...never''

you couldn't breathe but you would not give up til the end. You closed your eyes because you were certain this was your fate. But at just the right moment Sebastian broke through the window.

Sebastian ran over to Lord druitt and pulled him away from you so youcould finally breath he grabbed the knife ut of his hand and pinned him to the ground and threatened to stab him too.

'' Now let's see how you like it''

Sebastian raised the knife but he didn't plunge he just punched him so he would pass out.

'' Miss _ are you alright''

'' Yeah I'm fine just a few cuts and bruises, nothing a butler can't fix eh Sebastian? Sebastian why are you so sad?''

''I'm sorry''

''Sorry for what?''

'' I broke my promise''

'' what promise''

'' i promised you i would protect you no matter what and i let that bastard steal you, I'm a failure as a butler and a boyfriend''

You then kissed Sebastian on the cheek and whispered ''Oh Sebastian you could never fail me''

''Thank you, Come mi lady we must be heading back now before Scotland yard mae their way''

''Okay Sebastian, I love you''

''I love you to _''

He kissed you on the lips, picked you up bridal style and you fell asleep into his embrace once more.

**I was about crying when i was writing this,were you shocked when you found out who it was? Nahhh me neither XD hope you liked it and OMG guys thanks for 1164 views! That's a hell of s lot. As per usual i will update in 2 weeks, Only 4 more chapters to go :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sebastian's POV**

poor _ she must have been through so much back there. I felt really bad bad because i didn't get there in time, her hand was really badly injured and her arm looked pretty damn sore too. It was my fault i should have kept a better eye on her but at least she was okay now, she was safe in my arms at last.

Time skip to when You get home

i put miss _ to bed. I would have to fix her up after even though i would prefer to do it now so she wasn't in pain. I walked away but as i was walking away i felt her hand grab onto mine.

'' Sebastian, please stay with me, im scared in case he comes back and could you please fix my hand it hurts like a bitch''

'' of course i'll stay with you, sit up and i'll fix your hand''

She sat up, but she had sadness in her eyes. was she upset with me? i hope not. i don't think i could bare it if she hated me, i loved her too much i'd never think i would feel this way for a HUMAN! i fixed her hand up she was right ''Nothing a butler can't fix'' Also i am her boyfriend i have to help her no matter what. I bandaged her hand but the blood was still seeping through the bandages i still didn't know what to do about her arm, the cut was pretty deep. i'll just put a bandage on that once again when i stood to get more i felt her grab onto me and whispered gently into my ear

''Sebastian i need you now''

Readers POV

You kneeled on the bed so you and Sebastian were facing each other right into the eyes. You started to unbutton your night gown very seductively, it was a bit hard with just one hand but it was worth it because you could see Sebastian blushing and getting flustered. After you had disrobed you went closer to Sebastian and started to undress him too but halfway through Sebastian grabbed your hand gently ad held it to his face and said

'' My dear as much as i want too, i don't think we can''

''Oh come on we've done it before''

''I know my love but your arm and your hand...''

you cut Sebastian off before he could say anything else.

'' I don't give a damn i'm with you and that's all i care about now shut up and kiss me''

''ha-ha if you want me too''

''I Do''

**_LEMON WARNING( it's not that bad)_**

As you disrobed Sebastian more you could feel Sebastian was enjoying this. once he was shirtless you rubbed your hand over his body. He then pinned you down to the bed and started to kiss you. It was a romantic kiss at first but the kiss deepened more. He was licking inside your mouth, he bit you bottom lip which caused you to moan a bit more, he went for you neck but he teased and breathed his hot breathe down.

''Sebastian, Please.. i .. need you now'' you said in between moans.

''Yes my lady''

He took of his trousers and his pants and your pants.

He kissed you and told you

''I'm still not sure what i'm doing, this is only my second time''

''Me and you both'' you smiled at him and he smiled back.

He put his dick into you and you could hear grunts from him.

''oh _ Your so tight''

You tried to talk but you couldn't because you were moaning too much.

''Oh Sebastian''  
''Oh Miss _''

He started to thrust harder and harder into you which made you moan. A lot.

'' OH SEBASTIAN YOUR SO BIG''

''Oh Miss _ your so wet''

''You don't have to keep... ah... calling me miss _, ohhhh!''

A few minutes had gone by and you were both hot and sweaty and still going for it.

''I'm about to cum _''  
'' oh yes! oh yes!''

At that moment you both reached climax.  
You both lay on the bed exhausted but satisfied.

''I hope nobody heard us'' you laughed to yourself.

''Don't worry, no one could have, i took the liberty of sound proofing the room''

''Oh Sebastian you devil''  
*wink *wink

''Well _ another busy day tomorrow but i'm afraid we have to tell young master''

'Ha-Ha you have to be kidding Ciel will go ballistic!''

'' we can't keep going on like this, Only being able to kiss ans express our love at night in the bedroom and i'm not ashamed if anyone knows we have to tell him''

'' I'm not ashamed either, i suppose you right''

''well of course i'm right'' he teased you.

Sebastian blew out the candle and lay down next to you and he came under the covers with you too and hugged you tightly.

'' Sweet dreams my love, i love you'' he kissed you on the forehead and you whispered back.

''I love you too''

**Woaaah guys is it hot in here or is that just Sebastian? XD I would like to give a huuuuuge thanks to AnimePrincess456. She helped me with the lemon scene go check her out she is a very talented writer! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ciel's POV**

**~~~~~~While Sebastian was away~~~~~~~**

'I do hope Miss _ is okay'

Ciel thought to himself.

I have grown quite attached to her, she does her work without complaining one bit. Why would someone try to take her and hurt her. I was also worried abut my butler, why was i worrying, of course he'll be okay he's a demon but still...

I just can't seem to get him off my mind i keep saying to myself

''You don't love him stop it you fool!'' But my heart is saying

'' Yes you do you fool''

'DAMMIT SEBASTIAN, why do you have to be so god damn perfect!'

i slammed my fist down on my desk in anger and sadness.I was crying, this is very abnormal for me i never do this. do you See what your doing to me Sebastian?

I love him TOO much, more than i should, more than i thought, why doesn't he feel the same way?

That's when it clicked!

What if he does feel the same way for me? its obscured i know but its worth a shot and at least he'll know exactly how i feel, that's right i will tell Sebastian Michaelis how i feel about him!

**~~~~~~~Back to Present~~~~~~~~~**

**Reader's POV **

it was morning, it was a lovely day-again-. Sebastian had already gotten up. You were too scared to get out of bed cause god knows what may happen to you. You shouted on Sebastian and he came through right away.

'' Yes my dear?''

'' Can you please stay with me while i get dressed, i'm just a bit wary''

''Of course''

Sebastian came in closing the door behind him, you finally managed to get yourself out of bed, you were safe as long as you were with Sebastian.

''So Sebastian what should i wear today?''

'' This one''

Sebastian had a dress behind his back, it was lovely dark purple color with rose patterns all over it and it was shoulder less.

'' Where did you get this Sebastian?''

''I bought it for you, for Christmas but i think you should have it now''

'' Wow thank you Sebastian its beautiful''

''Not as beautiful as you my dear''

That made you really blush.

'' Why do you still blush, you should be used to me saying things like that''

you never answered him you were too busy admiring your lovely dress.

'' I won't look''

''huh?''

'' i won't look while your getting dressed''

''Oh Sebastian you've seen me naked i don't care if you watch me get dressed''

'' I suppose you right my lady''

''Of course i'm right i am YOUR Girlfriend'' you teased him.

Once you were dressed Sebastian remained you that you had to tell the young master today.

''Oh yeah, this is going to be fun''

Sebastian didn't answer instead he leaned in to kiss you but he went for your neck and instead of kissing it he started nibbling, sucking and biting your neck.

''Ahh Sebastian what are you ah... doing?'' you didn't want him to stop i felt so good, the best thing ever, Apart from the sex but this was the second best thing.

'' Can't you tell, i'm claiming you as mine''

''ohh what?''

Once Sebastian had loved his wet lips from your neck you looked in the mirror only to see that you had a very visible love bite.

''Sebastian why?''

You knew that once someone(**normally**) gives you a love bite they truly love you and want to be with you forever.

''Because i love you and this will show Ciel i really do care about you and i'm not just toying with you''

'' I love you too Sebastian'' And you both shared a passionate kiss.

**_Time skip to when your dressed at at ciel's_ study**.

Ciel told us to come in, in his usual annoyed, depressed voice. What if he heard me and Sebastian last night, this is not going to end well also you still need to tell him about you and Sebastian's Relationship

''Now Sebastian i have have something i would like to discuss with you''

''As do i lord''

'' Okay but i'll tell you first otherwise i'll forget what i was going to say''

''Of course Young master''

''Well you've been my butler for quite while now and i've grown quite attached to you and oh for gods sake, I LOVE YOU SEBASTIAN!''

**Ciel's POV **

**' **I done it, I've told him, i feel so much better now. Sebastian was laughing for so,e reason and miss _ seemed to be too.

'' What is so funny?!''

'' Hmm good one my lord, you almost had me there, who put you up to this? Bard?''

' A JOKE HE THINKS ITS A JOKE! well he obviously doesn't feel the same way.

'yeah a joke that's right, ha now what was it you wanted to tell me?''

'' Well i'm just going to say it bluntly. Me and Miss _ are together''

'' Together as in Girlfriend and Boyfriend?''

'' Yes my lord''

My heart was shattered, my hopes and dreams broke right in front of my butler taken from me? can life get ay worse?Oh well i suppose i will have to congratulate them.

'' I always knew their was something going on(** i didn't**) if you love each other then that's all that matters thank you for telling me''

Once they left i just fell into my chair with my head in my hands. The last time i felt like this was when my parents died. I was heartbroken, i was weak, i was unable to cope.

''DAMMIT! WHY DO I LOVE HIM LIKE THIS?''

**Awwww poor Ciel, i wasn't very proud of this chapter but meh XD their is only 2 chapters to go so i am now open for requests from people i might do a sequel for this if the readers want it :)Thanks for reading my little Otakus **


	11. Chapter 11

Heyyy guys long time no see, i will be uploading y new chapter in a couple weeks, i'm just fixing the rest of the story first cause i'm not argueing with the people on this anymore, i don't want to lose my accout and i don't want to lose you guys, I'm sorry to any readers who have been waiting and waiting for the next chapter, it will be up very very soon So not long to wait and i appologise to the people who kept twlling me to fix it, i should have just done it in the first place so i'm sorry :) 


End file.
